


Monster

by Roosterbytes



Series: Random writings [3]
Category: Dark themed poetry, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Illness, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only the warmth cancelled out the dreading cold under their skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something.
> 
> Undertale [Genocide AMV] - Nightmare on repeat.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRWbSCLXPnM

The house was silent, the moonlight barely making it through the closed blinds and drawn curtains. Cars slipped by through the darkness of the night while neighborhood dogs would bark on and off for seemingly no apparent reason. But inside the house, there appeared to be no life. No television blaring, no music playing, no sound of movement, it was quiet. That is, unless you walked further into the house, down the dark hall towards the bedrooms. If you listened hard enough, you could hear the shaking of inhales and exhales as they left the trembling form curled up on the floor by their bed. Despite how hard it was to breathe, their knees were tucked into their chest, blanket thrown over their head and wrapped around their body in a secure cocoon. White-knuckled hands clasped the blanket closed, fully capturing them in it's warmth.

If only the warmth cancelled out the dreading cold that crawled under their skin.

Despite the shuddering breaths and choked sobs, the monster did not relent, it only seemed to grow stronger. It was feeding off the pain the trembling form was going through. It breathed the pain in like one would fresh air. A satisfied sigh would fall from it's lips after every inhale while they'd bask in the feeling of the other's torment, waiting for it to build up once more for another taste. It's claws dug into the other's skin more and more with each inhale, somehow not shedding blood despite how sharp they were. But it didn't matter to the trembling form, they could feel it underneath their skin, slowly making it's way throughout their body.

Fingers would clutch tighter at the blanket covering them, rubbing the fabric in between a thumb and forefinger in attempts to remind themselves it was the blanket surrounding them, not the monster they felt all around them. Breaths would continue to come out broken, as if they were gasping for air, while tears would fall like rivers down their cheeks before dripping onto the wet fabric on their legs. The monster's tongue would reach around their form to lap at the tear stains in the form of a cold breeze. Another blissful exhale from the monster behind them. 

The form could no longer fight back the loud sobs that fell from their lips. Loud cries for help piercing the quiet house like screams. The form releases the blanket, arms shooting up to cover their ears with shaky hands. But it doesn't stop the monster's words from reaching them. The words are loud like thunder despite being whispered so lowly, so softly, as if cooing the form in it's grasp. The words do nothing to soothe the tormented soul, they only seem to cause more agony to radiate from the form which the monster seems pleased with. So the words continue to flow. Various sentences filtering through the form's battered being.

The monster's darkness courses through the being's body, wrapped tightly around it's mind as it suffocates any other voice besides it's own. There is no way to counter what the monster says. No amount of rationality the form could muster, even if they had their voice. No amount of words they say aloud makes it to their ears. The monster has them under his control and there is nothing they can do. They are forced to endure the anguish the monster puts them through.

It feels like years before it's finally over. Exhaustion has finally taken over them and they couldn't be more grateful. Their throat is raw and sores litter their skin from nails that dug into their flesh. But none of that matters. None of it matters because finally, finally it's over. The monster has become bored with the weak and broken form in it's clutches. They are no longer feeding it. The sobs have stopped as have the tears. Their breaths are shallow and slow from exhaustion.

The monster huffs, letting go of the form it once took pleasure from. They are barely able to stay upright and lean heavily on the objects beside them as the monster stares down at them. It's disappointed it ended so soon. Too soon for it's liking.. but there's always next time. The thought makes it smile and the form below it closes their eyes, knowing it's not the end. They may have survived the battle, but the war is still rampant, never to end.

With one last glance at the monster before them, they let out a tired sigh and get to their feet after wiping their eyes. The tear tracks have dried but the motion is soothing nonetheless. They know the monster is gone for the moment but it's never too far away. It lurks under their skin, in the back of their mind.

Depression is such a terrible monster, isn't it.


End file.
